The Summer of Confessions
by Acell Neo Star
Summary: With the whole ordeal with Grima behind them, the Shepherds decide to have a small vacation at the Beach Outrealm. Aversa's dedicated to show her love towards her husband.., although that might not be so easy...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem and its characters belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

How would one celebrate defeating a legendary dragon hell bend on destroying the entire world and kill everyone? Sleep? No. Party? Not again. Vacation? Most likely that one.

Well, it was the case for the Shepherds, who defeated Grima and were reunited with their favorite tactician, Robin. And where else would one go other than the Outrealms for a vacation?

They were greeted by one of the many Anna's that roamed the Outrealms and were led to a beach-like world, which was surprisingly attack by bandits, claiming that it was their personal resort.

As the final battle came to a close, they all got their well-earned rest. Ricken and Nowi were building sand castles near the water, Gaius and Cordelia collected seashells, Lon'qu and Sully were training their footing in the lush sand, and for the others?

They were either talking, swimming, or just relaxing with their significant other.

This was the case with Robin and his lovely wife Aversa.

Aah, yes, the very same Aversa that tried to kill them all multiple times, was the tactician's wife. Love sure is a funny thing.

She along with the Shepherds faced themselves in the Wellspring of Truth to gain the knowledge they desired.

It was there she found out Validar destroyed her village, killed everyone with memories of her and brainwashed her to follow him blindly.

Disgusted with her past self and being used as a puppet by Validar, she joined Chrom's army in hopes of taking revenge and redeeming herself.

And along the way, there were many moments, thinking of a counterplot may one of the Shepherds plan to kill her, lamenting her lost past, secretly wishing she would fall along the way so it all could finally be over.

Seeing her wallow in loneliness and self-pity, Robin decided to communicate with her, hoping to clear the fog of depression.

There were moment she would reject the Shepherds tactician despite his good intentions of becoming acquainted, after interacting many time, she started to trust him, little by little. Ultimately she fell for him.

The two hit it off rather well, despite the mixed opinions of the group. But for now, they just wanted to relax at the beach.

To several women, (even the married ones), Aversa was a lucky, _lucky_ woman. Why? Many of them held affectionate feelings towards the tactician, maybe it was his intelligence, perhaps it was friendly personality that made people draw close to him, or could it be his deep brown they often find themselves lost in?

To top it all off, he was currently wearing a pair of plain black swim trunks that showed off his impressive body.

He was no Vaike or Bassilio when it came to muscles but he was still an impressive sight nothing the less. No wonder Tharja stalked him daily...

Then again, many guys considered him a lucky bastard for having such a hot woman for a wife.

Aversa had flowing, silky, silvery hair that reached down to the middle of her back, a face pure of any flaws, purple markings that made her look very exotic, and had luscious hourglass like body, It also helped that she was wearing a white bikini that left little to the imagination.

Truly a lucky bastard indeed.

* * *

"Ah, this is the life." Robin spoke as he stretched in his beach chair.

The dark-skin beauty chuckled lightly. "Could not agree more love. Though.., I can not help but to think this day could be better." She said in a seductive undertone.

"I would not know how, but for now, just being able to lie down is more then enough." He replied to his wife.

"Of course. Want something to drink?" She asked while getting up. She heard him mutter something along the lines of lemonade. She hid a mischievous smirk, taking a few steps before tripping forward into the sand, causing her derrière to stick out. "Oops~"

Robin rushed over to help up Aversa. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for her. She smiled. "I'm quite alright. I'm glad I have such a strong man to help me in my time of need." The woman spoke while tracing some of his muscles with her finger.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear before walking away, swaying her hips while walking away.

Despite the sexiness radiating from the woman, the tactician did not pick up on the advances and went back to sitting in his chair.

It only took around two minutes for her to come back with the drinks, perfectly aware of the puddle ahead of her. _"Let's see him try to resist this."_ She thought before fake yelping, while falling backwards.

If it wasn't staged, it would have been the hottest accident in the history of man.

Aversa was back on her behind with her legs spread apart slightly, giving Robin a near perfect view of her outlined flower through her bikini bottom.

The drinks flew and caused the contents to spill all over Aversa, giving her body a shiny gleam and caused the top to become partially see-through.

"A-Aversa..." Robin said quietly.

 _"Got him."_ She mentally smirked. "Yes?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Here, let me." He picked her up bridal and sat her down back in her chair. "Let me get the drinks, and something to clean yourself with. I'll be back." He told her before walking off, again ignoring Aversa's intentions.

"Dammit." She muttered to herself with a scowl. She sighed deeply, not pleased with her oblivious husband's actions. She thought that with her charms, she would have him all over her by now. For a tactician, he was quite dense for not noticing her intentions.

He came back with the drinks and a wet towel shortly after and handed her the towel and a beverage. "Thank you love, maybe I can do something to repay your kind actions?" She asked while fluttering her eye lashes.

"I am alright. Just relax and enjoy the beach." He dismissed her without a thought.

"Aw, are you sure? I mean I could do anything you want." She said leaning over, while using her arms to squish her breasts together.

"I mean, anything since you got me all hot and bothered~." Speaking the last part with a low seducing tone.

He placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? You do seem hot, but maybe that is because of the sun."

Her earlier statement of hot and bothered turned into just bothered. She sat back in her beach chair with a huff, crossing her arms. _"How can anyone be so clueless?_ _!_ _"_

She giggled inwardly, This did not stop her though, not by a long shot. Throughout the day she tried many times to seduce him.

From flirting with him to teasing pressing her body onto him, from sexy poses and touching, moving his hands over her body, hell, she even played volleyball to work up sweat to show off her curvy figure, moving around as much as possible to show off her bouncing beauties, yet…

* * *

By the time she played all her cards, the sky was a dark shade of red, hinting the day to almost be over. Aversa could not have been in a worse mood...

"Screw it." She finally said, she moved over toward where Robin was seeing the last members of the Shepherds off, and forcibly grabbed him and dragged him to some large rocks on the other side of the beach, this way they can be alone.

Slinging him over with his back against the rock, he groaned at pain of the rough texture scraping his back, he looked at his wife, about to ask why she became so violent all of the sudden, but could not utter a word after staring into her amber rage-filled eyes.

The man gulped when she stepped closer, pinning his back against the rock. He has seen her angry before, but this was the maddest he has ever seen her this far in his life. "Um, Aversa?"

"Quiet." She growled, a ferocious scowl present on her face.

It was true that Robin had moments where he believed he would die. The fear in those past moments, were not even close to the levels of fear he was experiencing now.

It also did not help that she was once an enemy that tried to kill him in the most brutal ways possible. " _Dear Naga, please spare my life."_ He thought praying for his life.

"Do you have any idea what I went through today?" She asked him in a low angry voice. "All day I have been trying to seduce you, but you kept on being clueless, I literally used every trick I could think off, but no, you bypassed them all and noticed nothing!"

"You were trying to seduce me?" He asked. That question made his wife groan, barely resisting the urge to punch him.

"Yes...now, onto the main subject. I have been trying my best to get you and I will be damned if I let you get away now." She stated as she started feeling him trough his trunks, massaging his length.

Robin did not see that coming. "Aversa, what are you-?!" He was cut off by Aversa silencing him with her lips. He could not pull away as she used her free hand to pull his head closer to her.

When he opened his mouth the dark skin beauty slipped her tongue in to make sure the only noises he was making was moans.

After a few minutes of rough kissing, Aversa pulled back with a devilish smile. "Like I said, I intend on getting what I want. Are you going to deny your wife the thing she wants most?" She asked while using every man's weakness, puppy eyes.

He looked into her amber eyes and knew that he would not be able to get out of this, even if he wanted to. Her hand felt so soft and the way she was rubbing him sent jolts through his body. Also, he did feel guilty that his wife wanted to spend a special moment with him and he couldn't pick up on it.

"Alright, do as you please. I'm sorry for not picking up earlier."

Aversa smiled. "Thank you love, now just relax." She cooed while pulling down his trunks with his hardened member making an audible slap against his stomach.

The vixen smiled at it, she slowly wrapped her left hand around his member, getting a good grip. Then she started moving her hand up and down in a teasingly slow pace.

The man leaned back onto the stone behind him as his wife's hand went to work on his length, his legs felt like they could gave out any moment.

"Ah-versa..." He moaned her name. "My…aren't we endowed, it's quite the surprise that it never gave attention to me before…."

"G-gods, A-ahversa, I apologized t-to you d-didnnnt I?" He breathlessly spoke.

"Mmh, that is true **but** _that doesn't save you from receiving my **full** punishment~" _

He widened his eyes, the way she ended her sentence, her words were laced with lust, he knew things were going soon very south very fast. _Literally._

"Have mercy…please…"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head "Ah ah ah, that isn't going to do, love, you have been a naughty boy, it's time for your punishment~"

She had him right where she wanted him. She moved her right index and middle finger down from the tip. "Aversa please." Her fingers going down first, trailed by her sharp nails. Give a dangerous yet pleasurable feeling off. "Spare me please..,"

He knew that if her hand reached what she was looking for, he was done for. She giggled dangerously, she loved hearing her enemy beg before her, It excited her hearing how weak-spirited they were, "Naga, please have mercy on me..!"

He looked down to see she found what she was look for…his most sacred area…his testicles… A hollowing feeling formed in his stomach.

With both hands on his weak points, he had no choice but to give in and hope.

"Don't worry love, I will promise you complete euphoria~" then she started slowly squeezing him, moving them around. Pre-cum was leaking out by now.

His legs gave out almost instant, he groaned, now sitting against the rock.

He could feel the pressure rising, his testicles tighten, he could feel his release slowly rising up his member.

She noticed him tensing up, deciding it was time for the next step, she let go of him for a second to remove her bikini top, using what the gods gave her, she wrapped her breasts around his member. "Ngh, Aversa, no…more…I'm not going to last this way…" He was speaking in such a low voice, it was almost if he spoke using his last breath.

That was not going to stop her. Started moving her breasts in opposite directions, she created an unique feeling. Robin's breath died in his throat, clenching his fists he tried fight his release but fate had other plans. Aversa moved to the last phase of her 'punishment', focusing on the tip using her tongue, rolling it around in the pool of pre-cum.

It finally dawned upon him, forgetting his release rising inside of him, by now it nearly reached his tip,

"Aversa! I'm about to...Nnnh!" He cried as he came into her mouth. The woman was surprised by the amount he was shooting but gladly swallowed his seed. She pulled back with a bit dripping from her mouth, his white seed contrasting her dark skin.

Feeling a few drops running down her lips, she used her tongue to lick it off the sides.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Robin drew in deep breaths, slowly recovering from his first orgasm.

"Mmh...tastier than I expected, now, tell me love, didn't it felt good~," she leaned against him, she could hear how fast his heart was beating. "…amazing…I can't describe what I just experienced…"

"Mhh, that makes me very happy to hear love, now," she slid off him backing up a little. "It's time you return the favor~." She spread her legs aside, she moved her bottom piece aside to show her drooling folds.

"It seems that giving you attention made me quite horny, can you please take care of me?" She asked with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

He merely nodded and crawled forward to examine her womanhood. She was dripping wet, her walls were cleansing and releasing almost if it was trying to grip something that wasn't there. He knew that be now Aversa was suffering from her heat, she need- no craved release.

Robin moved his right index and middle fingers inside _"So_ _, this is what a woman feels like inside."_ he thought. Her walls were clenched around his fingers _"_ _It's warm, soft yet firm, it's feels nice…"_ he slowly splinted his fingers, causing Aversa to moan.

Not wanting to disappoint, he started to trust his fingers in and out.

"Oh...ah...oh Robiiin..." Aversa moaned in pleasure. The woman used her hands to bring his body closer, supporting her self. "Please, don't stop!" She begged, breathing in a laborious pace.

The man had no idea on what to do next since this was his first time, but using his knowledge. He did saw small a nub on top of the slit. Deciding that that nub was a good first step in increasing her pleasure. He moved his thumb over and lightly circled the nub.

This resulted to having his hair gripped tightly, her arm around his neck and loud moaning borderline screaming from his wife.

He needed to finish her before she smothered him to death. He used two of his fingers to pump into her faster as he sped up circling her clitoris around. "Ah, L-love, keep g-going… I'm almost there~"

This proved to be his salvation as Aversa let out a loud groan and came onto his hand. Her wall vice gripping his fingers.

While catching her breath, she let go of him, resting her back on the wet sand behind her. Robin examined the excess juice on his hand before licking it off, it had a sweet yet bitter taste to it, almost resembling chocolate.

"That was...amazing." She complimented him.

"Thanks Aversa." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head. The tactician did not have anytime to rest as Aversa pulled him close to her.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin." She whispered sensually into his ear. He knew what she wanted, and was willing to give it to her.

He nodded and picked her up by the legs, lifting her up, turning around and pushed her against the stone. Suspending her in the air by holding her up by legs. He looked down, Aversa grabbed his length, make sure her husband lined up properly before slowly entering her.

And boy did he wish he done this sooner. He kept sliding into her until he hit a blockage. " _…her hymen..?_ " Robin looked surprised. "…why did you stop moving? Don't tell me you are surprised." Her tone dripping annoyance.

Robin looked embarrassed, "Forgive me, I didn't mean anything by it." She gave a teasing smile, "Anyone would be surprised. I served many men in my life, but…this…this is something only my true lord may have." She cooed.

"Now, claim me, promise me that I will be the only love of your live." She ran her hand over his cheek, her eyes were burning with sincerity and strong love.

"Of course Aversa, hereby I pledge to never let another woman stand between us, I gladly lay my life down to protect yours, I will by your side, in prosperity and or sickness, I will break any destiny that tries to challenge our love."

That was everything she wanted to hear, just hearing Robin proclaimed his love for her so fiercely, was enough to make her tear up.

"Then do it.., break this wall that stands between our unity…" Robin nodded, he slowly pushed the rest of his length into her, stretching her hymen.

Aversa bit down on her lip, she didn't want to cry out in pain, ruining their intimate moment.

Her wet walls clamped down on him, truly, an intimate moment. She bit down harder, Robin broke through her hymen.

Robin saw her suffering, he gave her a quick peck on her lip, whispering an apology, before engaging a deep kissing with her. Never before has she ever felt so complete in her entire life.

They looked directly into each other's eyes, their bodies were burning, they were glad that they could spend this special moment together as husband and wife. After breaking the kiss that felt like it stole hours, yet truthfully it were mere minutes.

Most of the pain Aversa felt before, was nothing but pleasure now, she urged her husband to move, which he gladly complied too.

He slowly pulled back and slit back in, creating a delightful friction between the two.

"Mmm…" Aversa kept on making sweet moans, that her husband found to be music to him, it excited him hearing such sounds coming out of his wife.

"Love...faster…please…" She whined while wrapping her arms and legs around him, causing them to be closer than before. She got what she wanted, Robin sped up his trusts. By now, the soft echoing slap of their pelvises meeting ringed through the air,

"Yes! More! Oh Robin~" She yelled, her nerves tingled with pleasure, her blood racing through her body, senses numbing with sensation of slowly reaching her release.

Robin pulled his wife into a deep kiss, closing their eyes again while he continued to make love to her. Both moaned and showed no signs of separating anytime soon, it would be a sin to stop.

They minds were slowly blanking out, they were nearly at their breaking point.

"A-Aversa..." Robin spoke with half-lidded eyes. Several minutes of non-stop thrusting earned then feeling out of this world. "I-I'm reaching m-my lim-ah-it."

Aversa lazily oped her eyes, "…S-So am I...let's…do it together…love." She said while tightening her legs around his waist, hugging him closer to her body.

He stopped his rhythmic trusting, to give a few strong thrusts, with that they finally reached their peak, he ejaculated deep inside his lover while her walls clenched his member. "Nngh! Aversa!"

"AAh! Roooobin!" She shouted as her juices leaked out while being filled to the brim. Their cries echoing over the entire beach.

They settle down, letting out deep sighs of bliss, basking in their afterglow.

"So? Wish we'd done this sooner?" She teased him. By now they switched places with Robin lying against the rock, Aversa leaning her body on him, snuggling her face in his neck.

He replied with a simple "…Yeah…"

She giggled dangerously. "Good, I hope you didn't forget you punishment," He widen his eyes as he could feel Aversa stroking him again. "You are still going to make it up to me by continuing. "All. Night. Long." She explained, "Dear Naga…" Was the only he could utter before she glomped him to start another round…

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **behind a nearby** **rock...**

Tharja was slowly fingering herself with her right hand, her thumb circling her clitoris, while her left massaged one of her breasts, index and middle finger squeezing her nipple. She let out small moans, imagining herself in Aversa's place.

She had found out what the dark skin couple was doing and wasted no time to spy on them and well, got excited and needed relief.

 _"Just as I expected, he is_ _well endowed._ _Shame that I can't have him. Then again a well-placed hex could persuade h_ _hhhhhhhim,"_ In the midst of her thoughts, she didn't noticed she was reached her peak, she brought her hand to her face, studying the clear fluid on it. She smiled sultry, licking her hand, tasting the slightly sweet flavor of herself. " _I wouldn't mind...hehe!"_


End file.
